The Spark's Song Never Fades
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Starsong and Soundwave were mates before the war with their children Frenzy and Rumble, but after she disappears, Soundwave and the children believe her dead, but she is alive and thinks they have died, but they're alive. Will they be reunited? Primeverse. COMPLETE.
1. Before Trouble Came

**Here it is! The story I promised after finishing Drifting Country Flower. **

**A/N: This story is in the Primeverse, Rumble and Frenzy look like their G1 counterparts, and I only own Starsong. Transformers and its characters belong to Hasbro.**

_Italicized words-bond talk_

Words-normal talk

* * *

**The Spark's Song Never Fades**

Starsong was in her home office filing paperwork and data files and watching her twin sparklings running around. "Rumble, Frenzy, slow down a bit," she called to them with a smile, but knew they wouldn't listen to her too much as she finished up her work and then saw they were a bit low on some food. "Looks like I'll have to go to the market when your father gets home," she said to them.

"Can we go with you, Mama?" asked Rumble.

"Please?" asked Frenzy.

She gently shook her head. "When your father gets home, you two will need to be in bed because you have a big day at the youth center tomorrow. A big field trip, I believe?" she asked with a smile.

Both sparklings squealed in excitement as they remembered what their mother had meant. The youth center was going on a fun field trip tomorrow and they couldn't wait.

The door then chimed as it was opened by the mech of the house. "I'm home," said the mech.

The little mechs rushed into their father's arms, having missed him because he had a long shift that day. "Daddy, will you come read us a bedtime story?" asked Frenzy.

Their father chuckled. "If you two can beat me heading up for your room," he said.

Both Frenzy and Rumble quickly ran to their room, making both their parents chuckle as Starsong then went up to her mech, who wrapped her in his arms and kissed her deeply. "Starsong," he whispered. "How was your day?"

"Lonely without you, Soundwave," she said to him with a smile. "But I have to go to the market for some things."

He nodded. "Be careful, my love," he said.

"I will," she promised as they kissed again and she headed out and Soundwave headed upstairs to read the story his little sons had picked out for him to read to them.

It was later that night when Soundwave, who had just finished up some paperwork he had brought home with him, felt something in his spark and realized it was Starsong. "_My love?"_ he sent through the bond.

He then felt fear and then nothing. _"Starsong?"_ he asked, worry filling him.

When she didn't respond, he immediately jumped up and was about to go find her when the television gave him his answer about an attack at the market earlier. No survivors had been found.

"No," said Soundwave, pain running through him. "Starsong. My love."

But she didn't respond and he felt empty, realizing she was dead. The pain was too great for him and he passed out, tears in his eyes.

* * *

**I have to admit, while I don't care for Decepticons, I think Soundwave is mysterious and after reading Castiel-Fan's stories that featured a different side of Soundwave (which are really awesome stories you should check out because Castiel-Fan is an awesome writer), I began to wonder why Soundwave would be so quiet and this story came to life.**

**Read on and please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Present Time

**Disclaimers in previous chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Present Time**

Soundwave was suddenly pulled to reality when he heard his two sons crying in their sleep for their mother.

"Mama!" they both cried out and he felt their pain and moved over to them, thankful that he had soundproofed his room long ago to hide them from Megatron. Although he had joined the Decepticons not long after Starsong's death, he didn't want the children seeing the horrible destruction the Decepticons did and so kept them hidden. He now picked them up.

"Shh," he said soothingly, cuddling them to his chest and rocking them, sending comfort to them through the creator-creation bonds he had with them.

"Daddy, where's Mama?" asked Rumble.

"Mama's coming back, isn't she?" asked Frenzy.

Soundwave gave a sad sigh. Although it had been a good few years since that day, the boys were still hoping their mother would come back and deep in his spark, he hoped so too, although his brain told him she was dead and he just held his sons, doing his best to calm them down.

* * *

At the Autobot base, Starsong and Bumblebee were talking with Jack, Miko, and Raf when the femme Autobot suddenly stopped talking and looked around, feeling something faint, yet familiar.

"Starsong, what's wrong?" asked Bumblebee.

"I…I felt something," she said. "What is you?"

He shook his head, realizing she meant if he had sent her any emotion through the brother-sister bond they shared. "Nope," he said.

"Hmm, guess it was, as the humans say, my imagination," she said as she decided to ignore the faint feeling she had felt, but she did wonder why it felt familiar to her. She went to find Ratchet.

The old medic did a medical scan. "Everything's working fine," he said to her. "I don't see anything wrong."

"Then I guess I was just imagining it," she said. "Although, it felt familiar, like I should have recognized it, but I didn't."

Ratchet had no answer for her and she headed out to do her patrol, keeping an eye out for Decepticons as she breezed down the road, her purple and green armor blending into a streak of color as she put the pedal to the metal, bracing herself for anything as she scanned the areas for anything, not knowing that she would soon find out what the faint calls she had felt in her spark were as she drove on.

* * *

**Hmm, what is Starsong feeling? Find out, next chapter!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Saving and Realization

**Kudos to Autobotlover56 for guessing who Starsong was hearing in her spark. The mystery is revealed in this chapter and the next two. :)**

**Warning: This chapter contains some child abuse with Megatron hurting a sparkling.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Saving and Realization**

Arcee and Cliffjumper were patrolling a hidden road that Starsong had reported seeing on her patrol the other day, keeping an optic open for Decepticons.

"Not much going on, I guess," said Cliffjumper.

"It's been a bit too quiet," said Arcee.

"True," her partner agreed. "I've never known a 'Con to keep quiet this long."

A sharp cry startled them. "Mommy! Help!" a voice cried out.

"Silence!" came the all-too-familiar roar of Megatron.

Arcee and Cliffjumper immediately went on alert and looked around the rocks nearby and were shocked to see Megatron beating a small form into the ground. "Stop, please!" the first voice cried out again as the form lifted his head.

"It's a sparkling!" Cliffjumper said in shock as he sprang forward, firing his weapon at Megatron. "Get away from him!" he shouted as he heard Arcee come up to get the sparkling out of the way. The small form was so battered he barely moved when Arcee picked him up, noticing there was no faction symbol on him.

"Cliff! I think he's a neutral!" she said.

The red Autobot didn't stop firing as Megatron took off. "Keep it!" said the Decepticon leader as he flew off. Cliffjumper growled at him, but then turned when he heard the sparkling cry out again.

"Mommy!" he called out.

Arcee looked a bit lost and so gave him to Cliffjumper, who immediately started rocking the small one. "Shh, it's okay, we've got you," he soothed. "Megatron's gone and he's not going to lay another claw on you."

"Mommy! Where's Mommy?" the sparkling hiccupped.

"We need to get him to Ratchet," said Arcee as she called for a bridge and for sick bay. The green portal soon appeared and the two went through and the red Autobot gently set the sparkling down on the sick berth. The others were shocked.

"A sparkling?" asked Jack.

"Megatron was abusing him," said Cliffjumper, a look of disgust on his faceplates. "He was abusing a sparkling."

Said sparkling was looking at Ratchet fearfully and shaking. "Mama!" he called out, crying harder.

* * *

Starsong had been coming down the hall to head for patrol when she heard the cry and it sounded very familiar to her. She even felt the same feelings in her spark again, only they were stronger now. She quickly ran to see what was going on and saw Ratchet by one of the berths. "It's alright," he said, trying to soothe the patient on the berth, but the little one was still afraid.

"Mama!"

Starsong moved around Optimus and gasped in shock. The sparkling was gravely injured, but she recognized his red and black paint scheme anywhere.

"It can't be," she said softly before going over to the berth. "Frenzy? Is that you, little one?"

Frenzy heard a voice he hadn't heard in many years and opened his optics to see a femme he knew by spark. "Mama?" he asked hopefully. "Is that really you, Mama?"

Starsong gently sent a wave of love through a bond she thought had been gone and Frenzy felt it, sending back love to her. "Mama! You're alive!" he said, crying again as he reached for her. She didn't hesitate to pick him up.

"Frenzy, my little one," she said. "I can't believe you're alive. I thought you, your brother, and your father were gone."

"We've alive, Mama. We thought you died," said Frenzy, his voice hiccupping a little from his crying. "Don't leave again, Mama," he begged.

"Shh, I'm not leaving," she said comfortingly and then set him down on the sick berth. "Frenzy, Ratchet is going to help you, okay?"

The sparkling looked afraid and Starsong sent her son comfort. "Ratchet is a kind doctor. He won't hurt you," she cooed, letting Frenzy hold her hand tightly as she nodded to Ratchet, who immediately used a rejuvenation field he had constructed to heal the more severe of Frenzy's injuries. Once that was done, he tended to the minor injuries and made sure the sparkling wasn't in pain before he turned to Starsong.

"This sparkling is your son?" he asked.

She nodded. "I haven't seen him in a long time," she said. "I thought he and the rest of my family were gone."

"How?" asked Bumblebee.

Starsong turned to them. "There's a part of my past I never told you about," she said. "Brace yourselves."

Seeing how serious she was, they all turned to her as she stood by the berth her son was resting on and began her story.

* * *

**Read on! It's going to get really good, I promise.**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Explanation

**Chapter 4: Explanation**

Starsong looked at them all. "Before we all met after that attack on the market and before this terrible war, I was bonded to a kind mech and we had twin sons, Frenzy and Rumble," she said. "After the attack, I thought they had died with their father because I couldn't reach out to them or feel them in my spark."

Optimus stepped forward. "Who was the mech you were bonded to?" he asked.

She looked away a moment, getting a dreamy look on her face. "Soundwave," she answered. "He was such a gentleman that love just bloomed between us."

"Soundwave? Megatron's communication specialist?" asked Ratchet.

Starsong looked startled. "What?" she asked. "He's with the 'Cons? How?"

Frenzy sat up. "The report said Autobots had attacked the market," he said. "Daddy didn't know that I found out one night and I kept it to myself, because I didn't think it was true. Plus, the Autobots the news showed were really scary and brown colored."

"The criminals," said Optimus. "We had trouble with many of them as they disguised themselves as us to frame us for crimes."

Starsong looked at Frenzy. "That must have been why your father joined the 'Cons," she said. "But why would Megatron beat you up?"

"Because Daddy's kept us hidden," said Frenzy. "He didn't want me and rumble to become like them. I think Daddy knows you're alive and is searching for you."

"I hope so," said Starsong. "He and your brother have been through enough, but right now, you need to rest. I'll be here."

Feeling comforted that his mother would be there for him, Frenzy fell asleep as the purple and green femme told the Autobots her entire back history.

"My parents and Soundwave's parents were prominent in the higher class, but had different viewpoints and so always clashed with each other. Soundwave and I got tired of the constant arguing and so would meet up to escape in schoolwork and after we had finished our schooling, he found a good job and proposed to me. I agreed and just in time, because my parents wanted me to marry some rich mech that only had credits to offer, but Soundwave had love and I loved him back. I still do," she said.

Optimus had been deep in thought. "Maybe you can use your bond to contact your other son and Soundwave," he said. "Realizing that you're alive would probably bring them here to our side, as from what Frenzy said, Soundwave didn't want Megatron knowing about your sparklings."

Starsong immediately agreed. "I know he's a Decepticon, but please, he is my mate," she said to the others.

Arcee stepped forward. "It may take a bit to trust him, but I'm willing to do so," she said. "Because no sparkling and no mate deserve to be away from a loved one and fight them on the opposite side." The others nodded and the purple and green femme smiled, thanking them all as she then reached deep into her spark, reaching for the two bonds she thought had been gone long ago.

* * *

**Will it work? Read on!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Contact and Reunion

_Italicized-bond talk_

Normal-normal talk

* * *

**Chapter 5: Contact and Reunion**

Soundwave was furious and in a panic. He couldn't believe Starscream had told Megatron about Frenzy and now he couldn't find him. "Daddy? Where's Frenzy?" asked Rumble.

"I don't know," said Soundwave as he gathered his things quickly into the pocket dimension. "We need to leave now. Megatron will be back and I'm not going to let him get you too."

Rumble nodded and suddenly stopped. "Daddy, I feel something," he said.

"I feel it too. It's fear," said his father.

"No, Daddy. It…it feels like Mama."

That made Soundwave stop cold and before he could ask, he also felt it. The familiar vibes he knew all too well.

"_Soundwave? Can you hear me, sound of my spark?"_

The sweet voice he would recognize anywhere. _"Starsong? Is that really you, song of my spark?" _he asked.

He felt love fill him and he gasped as did Rumble. "Mama's alive, Daddy!" he said happily.

"_It's really me, my love. Come quickly. I'm with the Autobots and so is Frenzy. Ratchet's healing him."_

That was all Soundwave needed to make his decision and sent her the coordinates where he and Rumble would be for Optimus to come get them.

And just in time as Megatron was pounding on his door. Quickly gathering his son in his arms, Soundwave teleported out, never to return to the Decepticon base.

* * *

Optimus waited patiently and soon saw the portal open and Soundwave jumped down from it with Rumble in his arms. The blue sparkling looked at Optimus with awe and a little fear as the leader of the Autobots approached.

"Welcome," he said warmly. "Starsong and Frenzy are waiting for you."

Soundwave looked up at him. "Please, take me to them," he said, worry and hope mixing together in his voice.

Smiling, Optimus did so and they were soon in the base and Rumble spotted his mother immediately. "Mama!" he called out and jumped out of his father's arms and raced to her.

"Rumble!" she said, tears in her optics as she hugged her younger son. "Oh, Rumble. My baby boy."

After rocking him a moment, she let him crawl onto the berth where his brother was and he hugged his brother, sending comfort to him as Starsong then turned to Soundwave, who was staring at her in shock and in hope that it was real.

The purple and green femme walked up to him and reached for his face screen, her face hopeful. He understood and nodded, letting her remove it to reveal his face. She stared into the face she had seen when they first met and the face she had fallen in love with along with the mech who bore it.

Soundwave reached his hands forward and ran them gently over Starsong's face as his spark beat harder seeing the face of the femme he loved after so long. "Starsong, it is you, my love," he said, tears in his optics.

"Soundwave," she said. "You don't know how good it is to feel you holding me and to hear your voice again."

He hugged her closer. "I can feel it in our bond," he said, sending all his love to her through it and she sent all her love through the bond to him too as they hugged, unashamed to be holding each other in front of everyone.

"Whoa. Soundwave as a family man?" asked Miko. She then smiled. "Totally awesome."

"They found each other again," said Jack with a smile.

"Yes, and nothing is going to separate them again," said Bumblebee. "I'm going to make sure of it."

"So will we," said Optimus as the others nodded.

Starsong smiled at them all. "Thank you," she said, her voice soft from her tears as she and Soundwave finally parted and checked on their sons. Frenzy was doing much better and the former 'Con turned to Ratchet.

"Thank you, for saving my son," he said.

Ratchet smiled, which was rare for him. "I wasn't the only one," he said. "Arcee and Cliffjumper rescued him too."

The two accepted handshakes and thank yous from the relieved father as he then gathered Starsong in his arms again and she knew immediately.

"Um, Optimus?" she asked.

"Permission granted," he said immediately. "You may have the next week off, on one condition."

"What's that?" she asked.

"May we also be members of your family?"

It was Soundwave who answered that. "Yes," he said and Starsong nodded in agreement as she and her mech disappeared down the hall to catch up with each other while their sons fell asleep next to each other, never to be separated again.

Soundwave and Starsong went into her quarters and he kissed her deeply. "Starsong, I'm so happy you're alive," he said, holding her close.

"As am I that you and our sons are alive," she said as she kissed him back. Love filled them both again as the bonds between them grew stronger as the night went on.

* * *

**Starsong's finally found her family again, but Megatron isn't done yet. Stay tuned to see what will happen next!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Secrets, Hunt, And Promise

**I finally updated! Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Warning: This chapter may cause some tears. Also, the mysterious person mentioned here will be revealed in a later chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Secrets, Hunt, and Promise**

Megatron was searching Soundwave's former quarters for anything that would give him a hint as to where his communication specialist was. Starscream, who was looking over the damaged computer, found a file that was readable. "Lord Megatron, I've found something…interesting," he said.

"Define 'interesting', Starscream," said Megatron, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Starscream wisely ignored the sarcasm and pulled the file out of the computer and put it into his portable terminal. A picture of a beautiful femme came up. "It seems Soundwave has a mate," said the flyer. "That would explain why he had two sons, though why he'd hide them from you, I don't know, my lord. They would have made fine Decepticons for you to command."

"A mate, you say?" said Megatron. "I think I've seen her before. What is her name?"

"Starsong, my lord."

"Ah, yes. I remember her," he said. "She was one who always studied and her parents and Soundwave's parents were good friends."

He now got a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "Call Shockwave and find out where she is," he said. "I have a desire for a queen and she will do fine."

Starscream chuckled darkly as he headed out to find the femme. A shadow moved and headed down a darker hallway. It was a Vehicon who made sure the coast was clear and then pressed a hand over where his spark was.

* * *

Starsong was waking up after spending all night cuddled in her husband's arms when she felt fear in her spark and tried to find out who was sending her fear through the bond, but then the one contacting her told her to hush and listen. Becoming more awake, she recognized who is was and listened closely, feeling fear fill her when the mystery person told her that Megatron knew of her and of Soundwave's betrayal and their sons. She immediately grew worried and felt the mystery person send her comfort, telling her to stay with her family and stay at the base. Promising to do so, she felt him withdraw after she begged him to be careful.

She then sat up and tried to get her thoughts unjumbled and suddenly jumped when she felt two arms come around her. "My love, what is wrong?" asked Soundwave.

"I just got an alert," she said. "Megatron knows about us and the boys."

Soundwave froze. "Oh no," he said and then hugged her tighter. "I won't let him lay a finger on you or on our sons."

"Honey, he called in Shockwave."

That made the former Con freeze in an instant. The mad scientist was called in? Now, Soundwave was scared and he hugged Starsong tightly and buried his faceplates into her shoulder. She immediately wrapped her arms around him, feeling him sob as she rocked him gently.

The reason they were both upset was because Shockwave was Soundwave's older brother and a maniac. When he had heard of his little brother marrying a femme, he had asked that Starsong be part of an experiment he was trying to accomplish. She refused and Soundwave had come barging in a moment later with Starsong's brother and Soundwave had warned his brother to stay away from them.

But the mad scientist had kept pestering them until Starsong had disappeared and Soundwave had taken his sons to Earth. Now, it seemed like the nightmare was coming back.

* * *

Frenzy and Rumble felt their father's sadness and their mother's worry and immediately ran to find Optimus. "Uncle Optimus!" called Frenzy.

Optimus, who was speaking with Ratchet, turned to see the little ones run up to him. "What is is, Frenzy?" he asked.

"It's Mama and Daddy," said Rumble. "Something's wrong. They're scared."

Hearing the worry in the sparkling's voice, Optimus and Ratchet headed for Starsong's quarters, knocking when they arrived. "Starsong?" called Optimus.

"Come in," she called and he, Ratchet, and the two sparklings entered to see Soundwave crying into Starsong's shoulder and she was hugging him in comfort. "We received bad news."

"What happened?" asked Ratchet.

"Shockwave is coming."

Frenzy and Rumble both cried out in fear and ran to their parents, clinging to them. "Not Uncle Shockwave," they both whimpered.

Optimus' eyeridges rose. "He's your brother?" he asked.

"Soundwave's brother, sadly," said Starsong. "Megatron found out about us and he's sent Shockwave to find us. No doubt Megatron wants me as leverage to get Soundwave to betray you and rejoin the 'Cons."

"And he knows I'd never do that unless he had you and the boys prisoner," said Soundwave. "I can block Shockwave from finding us, but all of us are in danger if we leave base."

"Well, those Decepticons are going to have to get through us Autobots first," said Ratchet.

"Ratchet is right," said Optimus and motioned to Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead and the kids. "We'll protect you."

"No filthy 'Con is laying a hand on my sister, brother-in-law, or my nephews," said Bumblebee fiercely.

"Agreed," said Arcee.

Bulkhead pounded his fist into his hand. "We'll hit those 'Cons so hard they won't know which way is up," he said.

Starsong nodded. "Thank you," she said.

"Yes, thank you," said Soundwave, feeling better that they had a good team to back them up and keep them safe. He then silently sent a communication to someone about a plan he had decided on after Starsong had disappeared. It was for if Megatron found out about the kids.

Now, he sent the message, receiving a reply in a moment and nodded quietly, feeling hopeful that they now had a chance to stop Megatron.

And maybe put Shockwave back where he belonged.

* * *

**Oh, boy! What's going to happen next? And what is the plan Soundwave is sending to his contact? And who is the mystery person that contacted Starsong? All will be revealed in the next few chapters.**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	7. Kidnapped?

**Chapter 7: Kidnapped?**

The next morning, Starsong woke up and felt her sons' fear over the bond and sat up, glancing around and not seeing them. _"Frenzy? Rumble?" _she called through the bond.

"_Mama!" _She heard them cry out to her before suddenly she couldn't feel them through the bond and fear filled her as she tried calling them again, but there was no answer. She then commed Optimus, but he didn't respond. None of them did. She then pounced on Soundwave, startling him.

"Soundwave!" she cried out and he sat up in alarm.

"What's wrong, my love?" he asked.

"The boys!" she said.

He saw they were gone and fear filled him. Surely his contact hadn't come for the boys yet? He hadn't called him. Suddenly, both heard their comlinks go off and answered them. "Starsong! Open the Groundbridge!" came Ratchet's voice. "Hurry! Soundwave, we need some cover fire!"

"We on it!" said Soundwave as he and his bondmate hurried to the Command Center, the purple and green femme opening the bridge immediately.

"Bridge opened!" she called into her comlink. "Hurry!"

One by one, the Autobots came through and Starsong helped Ratchet get the others to the Medbay for treatment while Soundwave dealt with his former colleagues, making them retreat before he got a message from Megatron.

"You betrayed me, Soundwave," he said. "And you've been my most loyal, it seemed."

"Where are my boys, Megatron?" Starsong demanded.

He looked over at her. "Ah, Starsong, beautiful," he said with a smile that wasn't nice. "We could have a few boys, you know."

Soundwave snarled. "Answer her, Megatron!" he yelled. "Where are Frenzy and Rumble?!"

Megatron simply glanced at them. "Perhaps Shockwave has them," he said.

"No!" Starsong gasped in horror.

"You could see them if you join me, Starsong," said the leader of the Decepticons. "And I'll let Soundwave come back as my loyal servant. Do so, and I'll command Shockwave to release your sparklings."

He smirked at their troubled faces. "No rush," he said. "Call me back when you decide."

He signed off and Starsong burst into tears, feeling the same pain she had felt when she thought she had lost her sons and sparkmate all those years ago pierce her again. Soundwave hugged her, feeling afraid. The communication suddenly rang and a Vehicon was on there.

"Starsong. Soundwave," he called them.

They looked at him and Starsong glared at him. "We already know Megatron's demands!" she snapped. "Tell Megatron he doesn't have to rub it in that he has our sons captive!"

The Vehicon blinked. "Your sons, Starsong?" he asked. "Megatron doesn't have them."

"Yeah, right!" she shouted. "He admitted it himself that Shockwave had them!"

The Vehicon shook his head. "He lied to you to trick you," he said. "He knows of you, Starsong and knows what you and Soundwave can do together."

Her eyes widened, as did that of the Autobots'. "What we can do?" she asked. "But how does he know?"

"He managed to hack Soundwave's files after he disappeared," said the stranger. "That's how he found out about you and wants you as his queen."

Soundwave looked at the Vehicon. "Then, where are our sons?" he asked, hoping that this Vehicon, who seemed to be a traitor in disguise, would know.

"They're safe with someone you both know," said the Vehicon.

"They aren't safe with Shockwave!" Starsong protested.

The stranger didn't speak for a bit. "He is not who I was referring to," he said after a moment. "Frenzy and Rumble are with someone who would never harm a sparkling."

"Who?" asked Soundwave. "I arranged for you to take the sparklings if Megatron was going to come after them."

"WHAT?!" Starsong yelled, looking at her bondmate in disbelief.

One of Soundwave's tentacles shot out and wrapped around Starsong, one coil covering her mouth. "Where are my sons if they aren't with you?" he asked the Vehicon.

"They're safe," the Vehicon insisted. "Now you better calm Starsong down before she gives you a beating you might not be able to get up from. You remember her specialty."

Soundwave went still in shock. "Who are you, really?" he demanded.

But the mysterious Vehicon signed off and Soundwave turned to his bondmate, who was struggling to get free. "You've got one second to tell me what's going on, or I will-."

She suddenly stopped. "Wait a minute," she said. "How did he know about…that?" she asked. "Only you and I know."

"What about your family?" he asked cautiously.

Starsong shook her head. "They died years ago, long before I found out about it," she said. "No one else knew."

"Well, whatever your specialty is, that 'Con knew about it," said Arcee.

Bumblebee grew concerned. "But why would you have a Vehicon take the boys, Soundwave?" he asked.

Soundwave sighed. "I feared Megatron would find them and I didn't want them to become part of his army or part of Shockwave's experiments," he said. "Thankfully, my brother wasn't there, but still I wanted to make sure I had a plan in case Megatron discovered Frenzy and Rumble. But how he knows of Starsong's ability, I don't know. I know I never put that information where it could be found."

He now turned to Starsong. "My love, I should have told you, but I didn't think he'd come so soon for them. Now that he did, I have a feeling it's because Megatron is going to move in with something that we're unaware of," he said.

She was quiet. "Are you certain our sons are safe?" she asked him.

He hung his head as the tentacle holding her released her. "They better be," he said. "Because if they're harmed, the consequences will be dire."

Starsong felt her love's inner turmoil and hugged him, sending soothing thoughts as he did the same, apologizing that he hadn't told her before. She suddenly stiffened and looked up.

"Of course," she said. "One other does know of my ability."

"Who, my love?" asked Soundwave.

"Someone we both know," she said. "He'll keep our sons safe and bring them back to us when his work is done."

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Yes," said the purple and green femme. "Because I trust that person with my life, just as I do with you, my love."

Reassured that she forgave him and was confident, he did his best to be too. "Starsong is right," he said to the Autobots. "Right now, we need to be patient."

He then straightened. "I remember Megatron mentioning a device that could kill the sun," he said. "He's going to threaten to use it and will no doubt use it too."

"No," said Optimus, horror in his voice. "We must stop him."

"Say the word, Boss and we'll hit those 'Cons with all we got," said Bulkhead.

Ratchet spoke up. "Optimus, we need a plan first," he said wisely. "Might I suggest we find out where the 'Cons weapon is and then plan from there?"

"A wise suggestion, old friend," said Optimus with a nod. "Soundwave, we're going to need the information you have."

The once-Con nodded. "Done," he said and turned to Starsong. "I promise this will end soon."

She hugged him. "I trust you," she said and kissed him. He returned the kiss and they broke away. He gave her instructions through their bond and she nodded, heading away to follow his instructions while he and the others came up with a plan to battle the 'Cons and hopefully win the war.

* * *

**Yes, I put in a reference to "Transformers: Rise Of The Fallen". **

**Also, looks like Starsong knows who that mystery Vehicon is. I'll reveal him soon.**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	8. Fight For What You Believe

**Chapter 8: Fight For What You Believe**

It was the next day when Optimus declared they were ready. Ratchet stayed behind in the med-bay and warned everyone to be careful as they headed out. Starsong and Soundwave looked at each other. "I'll be right with you, my love," he said.

"I know you will," she said. "Let's show Megatron that we don't back down."

They headed out and found the area quiet. Very quiet. "Something's off," said Arcee.

"I agree," said Optimus.

Just then, Starsong fired her weapon at the ground near Bumblebee's feet and the ground blew up with an explosion. Bee stood there, stunned and looked at where he had been about to step and saw something. "Landmines," said Starsong. "Follow me."

She guided them through the trap and they found Megatron waiting for them.

And Shockwave was beside him.

"Clever that you discovered the landmines, Starsong," said Megatron.

"She will be a fine queen for you once I operate on her, my liege," said Shockwave.

Optimus stood in front of Starsong. "You will have to get through us," he said as the other Autobots also stood by their leader and Soundwave stood beside Optimus with his guns ready.

"You will not hurt my bondmate," he growled.

"Soundwave, I thought you were much more loyal than this," he said. "Then again, you did steal the femme that was supposed to be my mate."

That made them all stop. "What?" asked Bulkhead.

"Yes," said Starsong. "But Soundwave had stolen my spark long before my father paid your father to arrange the marriage between you and me. And I was furious when I found out. Who do you think saved me on that glorious wedding day?"

She said the last three words sarcastically and turned to Soundwave. "Soundwave and his family rescued me and we all hid. But after the incident that separated me from my family, I found a family in the Autobots. And I know who caused that incident," she said.

"The criminals pretending to be us," said Arcee.

"Masterminded by Megatron," said Starsong. "Who found out I was alive from an informant planted to find me. But the attack didn't go as planned and I was rescued by Bumblebee, who became my brother."

She turned to face Megatron. "Time for this war to end," she said and turned to Optimus, who saw her loyalty. "Optimus, we follow you."

He nodded and just as the 'Con's charged, so did the Autobots.

* * *

It was a heated battle as many of the Decepticons fell, but some of the 'Bots were badly injured. It was soon only Optimus, Starsong, and Soundwave standing against Megatron and Shockwave.

"Time to end this," said Megatron. "Starsong, come with me and I'll have your boys released."

"You lie, Megatron," she said. "You don't have my sons."

He looked surprised that she called his bluff and grew angry. "Shockwave! Grab her!" he commanded.

"As you command, my liege," he said.

Starsong looked back at Soundwave and nodded. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer and leapt into the air. To Optimus' shock, the bondmates combined themselves into a new Autobot.

"Convert to Soundstar!" they said together and the new 'Bot was a combination of the two of them.

Megatron was shocked. "A combiner?!" he exclaimed. "I thought you destroyed them all, Shockwave!"

"That information was not in my databanks, my liege," said the mad scientist.

"And neither was I," said a voice as electricity shocked Shockwave and surrounded him, leaving him unable to fight and Soundstar helped Optimus defeat Megatron, leaving the tyrant to retreat with Shockwave, but both didn't get far when they were caught again by other Autobots who took them to the prison planet.

Back at the base, Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, and Bulkhead were treated and released from the medbay and they all watched as Soundstar disengaged into Soundwave and Starsong again. "That was what that Vehicon meant on what we could do," said Starsong. "I can combine with any bot to form a strong warrior."

"What about your specialty that he spoke of?" asked Arcee.

Starsong smiled. "I can scream loud enough to make others go deaf," she said. "Soundwave found that out once and hasn't annoyed me into doing it again."

"Because I love hearing your voice, my love," he said.

Suddenly, another bridge opened and a car came through, a Vehicon that then opened its door and Rumble and Frenzy jumped out.

"Rumble! Frenzy!" Starsong called to them.

"Mama! Daddy!" they shouted happily and raced to their parents. Starsong then glanced at the Vehicon who transformed and his armor fell off to reveal electric blue-colored armor and a face she hadn't see in a long time.

"Nightbeat!" she exclaimed.

The Autobot spy smiled at her. "Hey, Starsong," he said as he accepted a hug from his younger sister, feeling her happiness through their sibling bond. He responded back with happiness. "Sorry I scared you a few days ago."

She smiled. "You were doing what you and Soundwave had agreed on if Megatron discovered the boys," she said. "I'm just happy to have them and you back."

Optimus nodded. "Well done, Nightbeat," he said. "We thought you had not made it back from the last mission High Command sent you on."

"Had 'Cons on my trail and had to fake my death," said Nightbeat. "Megatron didn't even think twice when I joined the Vehicon ranks."

"Can Uncle Nightbeat be part of the family, Mama?" asked Frenzy.

Everyone laughed. "Frenzy, he already is part of the family," said Soundwave. "Your uncle Nightbeat is your mother's older brother."

"And don't you all forget that," said Nightbeat, giving Starsong a noogie and she did a knee sweep on him, and Rumble and Frenzy dog piled on their uncle, making the others laugh heartily. Starsong looked at her bondmate and he gazed at her lovingly as they kissed, relief filling them that the war was over and they would never be apart ever again.

* * *

**Ta-da! Yes, the mysterious Vehicon was Nightbeat, who is Starsong's older brother. Kudos to BookieAngel for their guess!**

**Only one chapter left, sadly. :'( I hate seeing stories come to an end, but all good things have to end sooner or later.**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	9. Peace At Last

**Here is the final chapter. I'd like to add that I only own Starsong and Hopestar. Transformers belongs to Hasbro.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Peace At Last**

The day that followed the Autobots winning against their enemy was a peaceful one as they all relaxed. The kids were enjoying some food that Agent Fowler and Nurse Darby cooked on the grill while the Autobots were enjoying some oil that Agent Fowler had asked his superiors to deliver. Starsong and Soundwave came out with their sons and Nightbeat behind them.

"Is there room for more?" asked Frenzy in an excited voice, making the others chuckle.

"Starsong, Soundwave. It is because of you two that we Autobots won the war," said Optimus Prime. "I thank you both and in gratitude, I hereby declare that Soundwave, Frenzy, and Rumble are now true Autobots."

"Alright!" Jack whooped and Miko and Raf echoed him as everyone else clapped. Soundwave stood before Optimus.

"Thank you, sir," he said. "For not only making my sons and I a part of the Autobots, but for keeping my sparkmate safe for all these years when I thought she was gone. I can't ever repay you for saving her."

Optimus smiled. "No payment is necessary, Soundwave," he said. "We are proud to have you as a part of the team."

Starsong then stood up and walked over to Optimus. "Prime, sir," she said. "Do you think there's room for another, perhaps?"

He nodded. "I believe so," he said. "Who do you have in mind?"

Starsong smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. "My sparkling," she said.

Soundwave smiled at his wife. "The boys have been asking for another sibling," he said.

She smiled at him. "And they'll get one, in about eight months," she said.

"That soon?" asked Soundwave. "But sweetheart, how do you…?"

He trailed off and took a step back, making Starsong giggle. "Yes, honey. I hope you got that blanket like I asked," she said.

June Darby put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing aloud as Soundwave's faceplate fell from his face, revealing his shocked features. Even Miko was giggling into her hands.

After a few minutes, Soundwave seemed to have come back to Earth. "A new sparkling," he said softly before tripping over a crate of Energon and hitting the floor with the loudest crash they had all heard. June and Miko now burst into loud laughter as did Starsong while Nightbeat and Ratchet checked on the stunned Soundwave, who was smiling despite having a bit of a headache from falling down.

Jack and Raf chuckled a bit and smiled. "Congratulations, Starsong. And congrats to you, Soundwave," said Jack.

Frenzy and Rumble squealed with delight when they learned they were going to have a little sibling. "Can it be a little sister, Mama?" asked Frenzy.

Starsong laughed. "We'll see when it's time," she said.

"I could find out for you," Ratchet offered.

But the green and purple femme shook her head. "I want to be surprised," she said. "Like I was when I was giving birth to Frenzy and Rumble. I had no idea they were twins at the time until the doctor told me. Soundwave almost blew a fuse that time."

"Correction, you made me blow out three fuses, my love," Soundwave said lightly. "I still think you did that on purpose."

She punched him in the chest lightly and he let out a mock-gasp and pretended she had punched him hard, falling to one knee.

"GET DADDY!" Frenzy and Rumble yelled in unison before they dog-piled on their father, making him grunt in surprise and making everyone else laugh, especially when the boys started tickling their father, making him roar with laughter.

_Frenzy, tickle your father's underarms, _Starsong said through her bond to her sons.

Frenzy didn't hesitate as he passed the message to his brother and they both started tickling Soundwave's underarms and the whole base was shaking with the former 'Con's laughter and everyone else laughed at the heart-warming scene, especially when Soundwave caught his sons and tickled them back, making them happily squeal before they were worn out and Starsong picked up Rumble while Soundwave held Frenzy and then hugged his sparkmate, who rested her head on his shoulder as they hugged each other and their sons, making the others smile.

Eight months seemed like a flash as Starsong gave birth and Ratchet announced to the whole base that the new sparkling was a femme. Frenzy and Rumble cheered happily at having a baby sister and the Autobots were thrilled to have a little one join the family. They gathered around as Starsong held her sparkling and Soundwave hugged his wife before she handed the sparkling to him and he held her. "My daughter," he said, his voice cracking a little as he was a little overwhelmed, but happy. "Hopestar."

Starsong cocked an eyeridge. "Honey?" she asked.

He turned to her. "Hopestar, in remembrance that hope can survive," he said. "And 'Star' for you, Starsong, the song of my spark."

She smiled. "That is the perfect name for her," she said.

The other Autobots and the humans all echoed that agreement as Soundwave and Starsong kissed, feeling peace fill them. The others felt peace fill them too as the war was over and they could all live life to the fullest, especially the newest member of their family, Hopestar.

* * *

**And that concludes "The Spark's Song Never Fades". I want to extend a big thank you to the following authors:**

**Autobotlover56  
BookieAngel  
Bluefeather4299  
FlorLove152  
neomoon585  
Soundwave's Sparkmate  
Izzy-dragon-rider**

**Thank you all for reviewing my story and for your kind comments. You all stuck with the story even when I took so long to upload some chapters. Thank you all so very much! You all rock!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
